Animal Crossing: Made from the Heart
'''Animal Crossing: Made from the Heart '''is an installment in the Animal Crossing series that is unique to the series in terms of the playable character, as it is the first game to feature an animal protagonist. Despite being an animal, the player still has the role of mayor. Story Change The game, unlike previous titles, begins with a new introduction. It involves the player designing their look before the train scene, as their animal persona needs to be determined. The player can choose their animal via a simple round of questions (similar to the conversation with Rover) or make the decision themselves. The player can choose to be one of these animals: *Anteater *Bear/Cub *Bull/Cow *Cat *Chicken *Deer *Dog *Duck *Eagle *Fox *Frog *Goat *Gorilla *Hamster *Horse *Kangaroo *Koala *Lion *Monkey *Mouse *Ostrich *Penguin *Platypus *Rabbit *Sheep *Squirrel *Tiger *Wolf The player can switch their species later on via special purchasable Amiibo cards, which also allows the player to receive access to the species Hedgehog, Tanuki, Skunk, and Shih Tzu. The next steps involve selecting the animal's gender and features. The default shirt will be chosen based on the animals colors and sometimes markings. The train scene with Rover will proceed after the customization, allowing the player to see themselves during the sequence. This allows them to select the names for their avatar and their town. New Features *The most obvious new feature is the ability to play as an animal rather than a human. *Villagers and the animal player can wear hats, pants, and skirts along with their shirt/scarf. NPC villagers usually wear basic skirts and pants. Females can also wear dresses. *The player can acquire social links with the animals in their town. *New interactive furnishings are available, including: **The E-Z-Cook Oven, allowing the player to bake sweets. **Art Pads, allowing the player to draw in their free time **Plug-In Play Games, allowing the player to play small micro-games **Shelves, Racks, and Rotating Racks, allowing the player to store small objects *Expanded space for some in-game activities. *A harvest can occur where villagers and the player can plant and grow vegetables, wheat, and more. *The Nooklings Store and the Able Sisters will host a Lucky Wednesday every Wednesday where a special item will be available for sale in each store. This sometimes includes Special Characters' clothing and building models. *Instead of bedhead, the player may receive Frizzy Fur if they stray from the game for a while. It is known as Frizzy Wool for Sheep, Ruffled Feathers for bird species, and Slimy Skin for Frogs. *Shampoodle is used for changing some of the player's design assets such as markings, patterns, and colors. There is also a treatment for simply removing Frizzy Fur (or similar condition). *Wisp can allow the player to change their species via the Amiibo cards (sold separately). All data saved for each species design can be re-accessed at any time by asking the ghost. This data is per game and not per Amiibo card. *There are two new stores: a grocery store and a tool upgrade store. *The player can keep five separate savings accounts to store Bells for different purposes. *The player can purchase and wear scarves. See the items page for more details. *If a player plants a fruit, sapling, or sprout, and ends up digging it up before it is fully grown, the sapling or sprout will be added to the player's inventory. If the player's inventory is full, they will be prompted to either replant the sapling or sprout or drop an item. Replanting a sapling or sprout in a different location will reset its growth. *The chances of a villager donating money towards a Public Works project are improved. *Brewster's Coffee Shop, which is now located on Main Street, is a more expansive project, as town members can fund the purchase of different furnishings as part of the hangout area. As well as this, some other features have been added. **The player can invite villagers over to the shop to have coffee together and chat. **The player can drink their coffee anywhere in the coffee shop. **Coffee can be served in Starbucks-style cups. * Additional interactions with villagers on Main Street have been added. * The recycling bin and lost and found return after their absence in New Leaf. The recycling bin is located in the Post Office, while the lost and found is located on Main Street proper. * New villager animations appear in-game such as: ** Crossing the railroad tracks ** Waiting for a train to pass ** Opening and closing the recycling bin, putting something in, and retrieving something from it ** Opening and closing the Lost and Found bin, putting something in, and retrieving something from it ** Mimicking a special character Items ''See Animal Crossing: Made from the Heart/New Items. '' Category:Animal Crossing (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games